


The scent of your blood

by kvrtawrites



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Discord: KuroKura (Hunter X Hunter), M/M, hisoillu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvrtawrites/pseuds/kvrtawrites
Summary: Kurapika's clan was massacre by blood-hungry vampires and he will stop at nothing to avenge his deceased loved ones.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika
Kudos: 10





	The scent of your blood

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first ever hxh fanfic and I'm so excited to start on it. this is a vampire au and I hope you enjoy!! -zoe

It began to become windy. 

Sounds of window creaks and fluttering paperwork echoed through the lonely library. 

Dust particles floated lazily in the air and dirty shelves stood cracked and ancient. The atmosphere was dark, a flickering large ceiling lamp hung in the middle while the floor tiled in a chessboard design.

In the very end and dead corner of the athenaeum, was a slump figure. Blond hair spread across the wooden table as the flame from the dripping candle began to quiver.  
The chains from the blonde boy clung against the table from strong wind blowing through the now half-opened window causing a harsh splatter of drizzling rain to enter the old dark building.

The young man, ripe age of 20, who looked very dead slump across the table, finally shot up from his deep slumber.

His eyes shot ruby red and the flame died. 

The grandfather clock that stood silently opposite of him started humming bells and the hour hand struck 6.

“Shit” the boy cursed as he felt the now very violent water streaks enter the building, and wind blowing all his very precious paper away.

The rain was incessant. Hitting the earthly ground outside mercilessly and the smell of soil entered his nostrils.

He struggled to close the huge window, eyes squinting and hair blowing as he weakly attempted to avoid getting himself wet while he pushed the window close, huffing and puffing as his damp hair covered his view.

He leaned against the window, composing himself together so he can function alive. The rain wasn’t his favorite. He despised it, actually. He preferred the beautiful cocktail blue-shade sky with large puffy clouds making their way for the majestic sun. 

Summer was happiness. But it was November. 

Although describing a gloomy and sad rainy day was the exact same description of his personality, he hated it. Because it was him.

The device in his pocket rang and the man sighed before flipping his tedious hair back.

“Kurapika”

The young man let out a sigh again.

“KURAPIKA” the man on the other line repeated, but this time screamed.

“What is it, Leorio” he muttered lazily, head and shoulder gripping the small flip phone as he kneeled down to collect his papers on the floor.

“Where are you, you damn idiot”

“Dead in a coffin”

“For fuck sakes, I know you’re suicidal. Now, where are you I’m picking your ungrateful ass up”

Kurapika rolled his eyes in annoyance as he stacked his paper sheets up in a neat pile.

“The usual library”

“The abandoned one?”

“It’s not abando- yes”

“Got it. If I see any form of paperwork when I get there I will NOT hesitate to burn it up into cris-“

The kurta boy hanged up before sweeping his shoulder bag from the wooden table and walked out of the awfully dark atmosphere towards the lit hallway leading to the reception area.

His footsteps echoed through the halls and his shoulders slightly quivered when he could hear the sound of thunderclap from outside.

He smiled slightly as he saw the peaceful sleeping form of Melody, the librarian, curled up in a chair with a thick worn-out sweater covering her dressed body poorly.

The man reached out to pull the sweater up to cover her more before he collected his coat from the rake nonchalantly. Kurapika was fond of this library. It was peaceful and quiet and rarely anyone came except him, who was a regular.

He stepped out of the building jogging towards the pickup point where Leorio would often pick him up.

The blonde man walked towards his regular waiting bench where he sees a stranger, dressed casually in a thick coat with a heavy-looking book in his hands. His hair was dark, forehead wrapped with a cloth as his fingers kissed the pages.

Kurapika stood awkwardly debating on whether he should sit on the empty space beside the stranger or turn away and find another place to wait.

“You can sit, you know” the man called, his eyes meeting the blonde’s.

The stranger’s eyes were like pristine onyx. Kurapika couldn’t put a finger on it but his eyes were bottomless pool of darkness with no emotions. They were blank.

The standing boy cleared his throat, “Right, I just didn’t want to interrupt you” he explained before slowly walking towards the bench.

The unknown man went back to his book as Kurapika settled himself down trying to get himself to get used to the very uncomfortable distance.

With curiosity, the blond boy decided to look at the book the stranger was reading.

Dracula. Dracula by Bram Stocker. 

Instantly the boy’s eyes go red. Other than rainy days he despised vampires.

Mystical creature, which to his belief, very much exist.

“Are you judging my literacy taste?” The man questioned, eyes still glued on the pages of the book. 

“No, just not a fan of gothic horror” Kurapika muttered.

“Mhmm” The other man chuckled, closing the book finally.

“It’s an excellent novel though. Very well written and intelligent” The man continued.

Did the blonde boy read the novel? Well of course he did.

As the saying goes, “know thy enemy”

Kurapika Kurta’s past wasn’t exactly ideal. It was horrible. Devastating. 

His whole clan was massacre by blood-hungry vampires that went out of hiding.

The blonde boy was the only one who survived only because he wasn’t there at that time, although he felt that dying along with his family is better than coming home to all of them dead.

“Yes it was quite good” the blonde had no choice but to agree. The novel was indeed excellent. 

"Vampires such interesting and vile creatures. Don't you think?" the stranger questioned, eyes looking at the rain pattering down the ground.

"More than vile" Kurapika said with a cold tone, eyes threatening to turn into its usual red form.

"Yes, yes" the unknown man agreed, nodding with a smile.

"You seem to hate them a lot"

"That's because I do"

"My, why spend your time hating mystical creatures?" the man asked.

It was the blonde's turn to chuckle.

"Why would I, right?" he weakly answered.

"You're very odd" the other man sighed, resting his hands in his pocket.

"So I've been told," he said calmly, watching the rain starting to die down.

"You come here often" the stranger stated more than questioned.

"You could say that" the blonde shivered, still the wind blew with bliss.

The stranger hummed.

"Vampires are real," the man said with a shrug of his shoulder and almost instantly Kurapika turned his head towards the stranger.

"Finally, I've got your attention" he laughed, staring at the blonde, taking in all his features.

He thought he was pretty. Tired but mesmerizing deep blue eyes told of a lifetime of struggles that could never be put into words and skin creamy white and glowed like the moonlight. Hair blonde from root to tip with bangs fallen just above his eyes.

"So you think they're real?" hands resting on his jaw as he looked at the blonde who was squirming under his gaze.

"If I said yes you would laugh"

And a car screeched to a stop in front of the pair. Their both turned their heads simultaneously.

A very familiar old and beaten mustang shook as Kurapika's dear friend, Leorio, struggles to slide the window down

"Your ride?" The mysterious man questioned, chortling as he watched Leorio.

"Yes, that's my ride" he groaned, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ahh! Kurapika my favorite blond twink" Leorio waved at the blonde.

"Please shut up" The blonde begged tiredly.

"Well it's time for me to go to since the rain finally died down, it's nice meeting you Kurapika"

"Yes, you too..."

"Chrollo. It's Chrollo" the man smiled, standing up.

The blond nodded in acknowledgment starting to walk towards the mustang.

"Vampires" 

Kurapika stopped, looking at Chrollo

"They're very real and very alive" he assured with a dangerous smile contorting his face before disappearing into thin air.

The blond scrunched his brows in confusion and sheer panic.

What the hel-

"Get in the damn car already" he could hear the muffled voice of his friend as he knocks on the window.

Kurapika shuffled into the passenger car head still spinning from what he just saw.

"The man just now, you saw him right?" he questioned eyes wide as he turn to his friend.

The bespectacled man chuckled nervously.

"What horror movie script are you reading from" Leorio joked.

"But-"

"There was no man, Kurapika. For christ's sake start sleeping regularly. Coffee isn't a drug" Kurapika should start listening to his friend. When it came to his mental health doctors are always right and Leorio was a doctor.

"Yea, sorry. Just drive" he sighed leaning against the tinted car window.

As the car started moving, Kurapika thought of the odd stranger.


End file.
